It is known that sports shoes, and particularly the shoes which are intended to be used in football, have corresponding to the lower surface of the sole, some elements which project outwardly, commonly called cleats, which serve the purpose of increasing the grip of the shoes onto the ground and facilitating greatly for the athlete the performance of his sport. There are commercially soles of this type which are made of plastic material by press-work in which the cleats are made during the production so that they result integral with the remaining part of the shoes. This method of manufacture is suitable for the production of economical shoes, while in actual practice for the sport for more professional people or for amateurs of a higher level, these shoes at the most are capable of being utilized on hard ground, but are not suitable for use on damp or wet ground. In these situations, there are used shoes with soles which present cleats made of metallic or plastic material, which are provided with a threaded extension corresponding to the surface to be placed on the sole, the extension being capable of engaging with a body provided with an internally threaded bushing which is incorporated in the body of the sole at the time when the shoe is manufactured.
Unfortunately, the threading of the bushing mentioned hereinabove is likely to be damaged substantially so that after they are screwed or unscrewed a few times it is not possible to screw or unscrew the cleat from the position of insertion. The fact that one or both threadings are likely to be damaged causes lack of the necessary adhesion between the bushing and the cleat so that the cleat moves in the seat when the shoe is in use. In this case the defect of even a single bushing is likely to render the entire sole, and obviously the entire shoe, not suitable for use because the cleat cannot be changed, at least without recourse to an expert shoe repair store. The same drawback exists in the case in which the threaded extension of the cleat breaks when it is inserted within its threaded seat.